Un verano diferente
by SangoChama
Summary: La curiosidad de Koizumi tampoco parece descansar en verano, por eso aprovechará las nuevas actividades veraniegas de la brigada para conocer mejor a Kyon y averiguar qué se esconde debajo de su fachada malhumorada. Itsuki/Kyon. Rated M por lemon.


**Capítulo 1:** Rompiendo barreras

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola a todos~ ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Perdonad mi ausencia, los estudios... Dx Pero si pensabais que os iba a dejar abandonados, tranquilos, eso no entra en mis planes. Seguiré escribiendo Itsukyon hasta la saciedad xD Así que aquí vengo con otro fanfic de mi otp. La idea del fanfic se me ocurrió a principios de julio, pero hasta finales de agosto no empecé a escribirlo. En serio, mi imaginación e inspiración me juegan muy malas pasadas. Al principio quería hacer un oneshot, pero al final se me ocurrió un fanfic de varios capítulos, aunque no demasiados, porque me gusta complicarme xD

Como nuevo apunte, este fanfic contiene lemon, por eso puse lo de **Rated: M**. Sólo será en el último capítulo, pero creo que será algo explícito (?). Este es mi primer fanfic con lemon y me da algo de vergüenza, así que no sé cómo me saldrá. Los otro capítulos quizá tengan algo subido de tono, pero todavía no lo sé. Quizá no me quedó tan romántico y fluffy como mi primer fanfic, pero espero que merezca la pena.

Y nada más, espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo, y no os olvidéis de comentar =)

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes del anime y la película de Suzumiya Haruhi pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

><p>Kyon frunció el ceño por enésima vez. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el Esper le había ganado la partida al Othello aquella tarde. Era algo inusual en Koizumi ganar tantas veces contra Kyon en esos juegos de mesa que jugaban desde hacía tiempo. Aunque, más bien, era algo inusual para Koizumi ganar, simplemente. Se sentía frustrado e incluso molesto por la repentina "suerte" que estaba teniendo el Esper estos últimos meses, cuando decidió empezar a ganar todos los juegos que se le presentaban así como si nada.<p>

De todas formas, siempre le había parecido extraño que Koizumi perdiese absolutamente todas las partidas que habían tenido desde que se conocían, pero la verdad es que Kyon no le daba demasiada importancia. Es más, de alguna manera, se sentía superior a él en algo, ya que el Esper parecía sobresalir en prácticamente todo, algo que a él le irritaba. Aunque fuesen sólo unos juegos de mesa, le gustaba ganar frente al perfecto Koizumi, una gloria que sólo le había durado hasta hace unos meses, muy a su pesar.

Lo que Kyon no sabía, es que el Esper tenía una muy buena razón para haber tomado la decisión de ganar una simple partida de juego de mesa, y es que le divertía el simple hecho de ver a Kyon enfadado, frunciendo el ceño o molesto. Le gustaba provocar diversas reacciones en él. Aunque, a decir verdad, desde que le conocía sólo le había visto hacer esa clase de expresiones de enfado. Quizá algún sonrojo repentino cuando veía a Mikuru en uno de sus trajes nuevos, poco más. Pero desde que su curiosidad por el chico gruñón había aumentado, Koizumi quería más. Necesitaba saber qué otras reacciones podría despertar en él.

—Si quieres podemos cambiar de juego —Propuso el Esper de repente, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo que me gustaría sería cambiar de oponente… —Añadió Kyon, echándole una mirada asesina.

Koizumi le miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, antes de responder. Le encantaba hacerle enfadar.

—Vaya… pensé que serías un contrincante más fuerte. Te das por vencido con demasiada facilidad. Qué decepción —Se burló.

Kyon estuvo a punto de decirle algo ofensivo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Haruhi, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sobresaltando a todos los que estaban en el interior de la sala, excepto a Yuki, como siempre. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, por lo que Kyon presintió que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

—¡Chicos! ¡Adivinad qué nueva actividad he encontrado para hacer en grupo este verano! —Gritó la chica, poco antes de dirigirse a su sitio, tirar la mochila en el suelo y dar un golpe en la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Una actividad nueva? —Preguntó Kyon sin querer, algo fastidiado. La verdad es que lo había pensado para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo en voz alta.

Haruhi le echó una mirada severa, aunque poco después volvió a su sonrisa de antes.

—¿A qué viene ese tono de decepción? ¡Todo lo que sea nuevo y divertido es siempre bienvenido en la brigada! —Comentó, levantando el dedo índice en el aire—. ¡Vamos! ¡Adivinad lo que es! ¡Conseguiréis puntos extra, y eso os dará prioridad como miembros de la brigada! A ver… ¡Koizumi-kun! ¡Tú primero! —Añadió después, bajando el dedo por encima de su cabeza y señalando al Esper con el mismo.

_¿Pero qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Un concurso de adivinar la respuesta? Esta chica cada día está peor. _

—Veamos… —Empezó a decir Koizumi con gesto serio, colocando una mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo.

_¡Y encima el pirado éste se lo toma en serio! ¿Pero en qué clase de club de locos me he metido?_

—Conociendo los gustos de Suzumiya-san… ¿Podría ser algo relacionado con el mar o la playa? —Preguntó, mirándola sonriente.

—¡Muy bien, Koizumi-kun, vas por buen camino! ¡Dos puntos extra para ti! —Comentó Haruhi, señalándole de nuevo.

_¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha dicho la respuesta concreta! _

—Ahora es tu turno, Mikuru-chan. ¡Adivina la respuesta! —Señaló a la chica peli-naraja, que se encontraba haciendo un té frío para los demás.

—Eh… ¿Eeh? Yo… esto…

—¡Se te acabó el tiempo! Has perdido tu oportunidad, Mikuru-chan. ¡No seas tan lenta la próxima vez!

_¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo? Koizumi ha tardado más en responder. _

—¡Yuki-chan, te toca! —Gritó de nuevo, señalando a la chica de pelo morado.

—Submarinismo —Dijo el alien monótonamente, casi un segundo después que Haruhi y sin despegar la vista de su libro.

La líder parpadeó con incredulidad, mientras miraba a Yuki con asombro. Tardó unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

—¡Eso es, Yuki-chan! ¡Respuesta correcta! ¡Un punto para ti! —Concluyó, cruzándose de brazos, aunque la otra chica no le prestó la menor atención.

_¿Pero qué dem…? Nagato ha acertado la respuesta y sólo le da un punto, ¿y a Koizumi le da dos? ¿Pero qué clase reparto es ese? ¡Eso es puro favoritismo! _

—A ti ya no hace falta preguntarte, total, seguro que hubieses fallado la respuesta —Añadió después con algo de desprecio, mirando a Kyon con indiferencia.

_¡Eso no lo puedes saber! ¿Quién querría participar en un concurso con ella, de todos modos? No tiene sentido del compañerismo en absoluto._

—A todo esto Haruhi… ¿Submarinismo? ¿Hablas en serio? Ninguno de nosotros tenemos idea de cómo se hace —Recriminó Kyon ante la absurda idea.

—Me importa un pimiento —Soltó la chica, sin demasiado tacto—, vamos a pasarlo bien y punto. Ni siquiera tenemos porqué bucear profundo ni con botellas de oxígeno. Será divertido si logramos capturar algunos peces y animales superficiales, ¡la cuestión es pasarlo bien!

Aunque fuese un "buceo superficial" como decía Haruhi, Kyon no estaba convencido del todo. Miró a los demás miembros de la brigada buscando alguna oposición, pero como siempre, no encontró ninguna. Koizumi miraba a la líder sonriente, como si le pareciese la mejor idea del mundo, Yuki seguía leyendo como si nada y Mikuru, aunque parecía la más preocupada por la expresión de su cara, tampoco dijo nada. Kyon suspiró con resignación al ver el ambiente; no tendría más remedio que aceptar la nueva actividad de verano de Haruhi.

—Muy bien, ¡entonces decidido! Iremos a bucear la semana que viene, que ya estaremos de vacaciones. Ya me encargaré yo de elegir la playa —Comentó la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sólo tendréis que compraros trajes de buceo de manga corta. No querréis asaros de calor llevando un traje largo, ¿verdad?

—Espera… ¿Estás sugiriendo que compremos trajes de buceo de seis mil yenes? No soy millonario, ¿sabes?

—No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo haréis y punto. ¿Alguna objeción? —Replicó Haruhi bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Y un traje de buceo no da calor de por sí? ¿Para qué queremos trajes de buceo si vamos a estar en la superficie de todas formas? Está claro que esta chica no razona bien cuando algo le entusiasma de esta manera._

—Ninguna, supongo… —Se rindió Kyon, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Entonces deja de quejarte —Le echó una mirada severa, para luego seguir hablando al resto de la brigada—. Aseguraos también de comprar los utensilios necesarios para bucear; gafas de buceo y todas esas cosas, ya sabéis.

_¿Más gastos? Oye Haruhi, mi economía no está para tirar cohetes. Aparte, tengo que ahorrar para ir a la universidad y… En fin, me gustaría decírselo en la cara, pero sería como hablarle a la pared._

—Oh, por cierto, casi se me olvidaba… —La líder agarró su mochila del suelo y rebuscó en ella, para sacar con cuidado lo que parecían ser cinco palillos. Los tenía agarrados con el puño por la parte de abajo, ocultando los extremos—. Venid todos aquí, chicos. ¡Esto es más importante aún que lo del submarinismo!

_Y porqué me temo que no será nada bueno…_

El resto de miembros se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se reunieron alrededor de la líder, que sostenía sonriente los palillos en su mano.

—¿Para qué se supone que queremos eso ahora? —Preguntó Kyon mirándolos.

—¿Esto? —Haruhi los miró desinteresadamente, como si fuese la primera vez que los veía—. Los tomé prestados el otro día de un restaurante. ¡Y también decidirán vuestro nuevo compañero de verano!

Todos se quedaron mirándola, sin saber bien a qué se refería.

—Llevo días pensando en nuevas actividades de verano, y el otro día, aparte del submarinismo, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacer una especie de juego en el que hiciésemos parejas o grupos para que pudiésemos conocernos mejor entre nosotros, ¿no es genial? Cada pareja o grupo tendrá que pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible durante el verano, hacer cosas juntos y todo eso, y al volver de las vacaciones en septiembre, recopilaremos toda la información obtenida. ¡El grupo que más información tenga y más cosas haya hecho se lleva dos puntos extra! ¡Ya sabéis que los puntos extra son una gran ventaja! ¿Verdad que es una idea genial? ¡Así matareis dos pájaros de un tiro! —Después de la explicación, la chica miró al resto sonriente, esperando una respuesta.

Kyon sabía que si Haruhi no obtenía una respuesta positiva de inmediato, podría tener consecuencias desastrosas, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no podía pensar en nada positivo, como con casi todas sus ideas descabelladas. Sólo pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Pero Haruhi…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Alguna objeción? —Le interrumpió, antes de poder decir nada.

—Eh…

—Vaya, Suzumiya-san, es una idea realmente interesante. La verdad es que no esperaba menos de nuestra líder —Añadió Koizumi de repente, intentando apaciguar el tenso ambiente que comenzaba a respirarse.

Kyon miró al Esper con desagrado, pero prefirió no decir nada, al fin y al cabo le había salvado de una buena reprimenda.

—¿Verdad que sí, Koizumi-kun? Por lo menos tú eres sincero y amable. Con razón te elegí como vicepresidente de la brigada, y no a cualquier otro… —Al decir esto último, le echó a Kyon la mirada más severa que pudo.

_Por supuesto que es sincero y amable, es lo que está escrito en su guión de cada día, ¿verdad Koizumi?_

—En fin, no pienso discutir nada más. Se hará lo que yo diga y punto —Zanjó la líder, mirando a todos antes de continuar—. Bien, sacad cada uno un palillo de mi puño. Los que tengan el palillo con el extremo del mismo color, son los que tienen que estar juntos este verano, ¿de acuerdo? Como somos impares, hay dos palillos de un color, y otros tres de otro, por lo que tres de nosotros formaremos un grupo, y los otros dos irán en pareja. Hasta aquí sencillo, ¿no?

Los demás asintieron ante la explicación, excepto Kyon, que miraba a la chica con cara de no poder creer la absurda idea que había tenido.

—Bien, ¡pues entonces vamos allá! ¡Koizumi-kun, haz los honores! —Haruhi extendió su puño hacia adelante, esperando que el Esper comenzase el sorteo.

—Oh, ¿yo primero? Vaya, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Suzumiya-san —Respondió éste, con una sonrisa radiante.

_Si sigues haciendo la pelota de esa manera no me va a quedar otro remedio que vomitar aquí mismo._

El Esper extendió su mano hacia el puño de la chica y sacó un palillo, comprobando que el extremo inferior estaba coloreado de azul.

—Bien, Koizumi-kun tiene el color azul. Puedes estar en un grupo o de pareja con alguien más, la verdad es que ni me acuerdo de cómo distribuí los colores… ¡pero es igual! —La chica echó un vistazo al resto para después posar su mirada en Mikuru—. ¡Mikuru-chan, tu turno!

—…S-sí, está bien —La chica peli-naranja se acercó dubitativa y sacó otro palillo con manos temblorosas. Esta vez era de color rojo.

_Ah, genial. Asahina-san y Koizumi no están juntos. Tal vez si tengo algo de suerte puedo estar en el mismo equipo que ella. Sólo de pensarlo me dan más ganas de participar en este estúpido sorteo._

Antes de que Haruhi pudiese decir el nombre de la chica alien, Yuki sacó sin decir nada otro palillo de color rojo de los tres que quedaban.

—Muy bien… Ahora Mikuru-chan y Yuki-chan están en el mismo equipo, o quizá sean la pareja, ¡quién sabe! —Comentó la líder sonriente, mientras Mikuru hacía un gesto de preocupación. Al contrario que Kyon, ella nunca había lidiado demasiado bien con el alien debido a su carácter inexpresivo.

_Bueno… Ya no puedo estar de pareja con Asahina-san, pero aunque sea en un equipo con Nagato, me conformaría sólo si está ella._

Haruhi fulminó de repente con una mirada malévola a Kyon, quien se sobresaltó al no esperárselo. Los demás miraban a los dos chicos expectantes, esperando el desempate.

—Bueno, ahora… de los dos únicos que quedan, tú eliges, ¿vas tú primero o yo? …En fin, no tengo tiempo para esperar a que te decidas, así que sacaré el mío y se acabó —Y diciendo esto último con algo de prisa, la chica de lazos amarillos sacó su palillo y lo puso en alto, como si acabase de ganar un valioso trofeo.

_No… No puede ser. No puede ser. ¡Dime que no es verdad! _

La chica se giró hacia Mikuru, esta vez fulminándola a ella con la mirada y haciéndola dar un pequeño gritito de pánico.

—¡Mikuru-chaaan! ¡Vamos a pasar un verano de lo más divertido, ya lo verás! —Le decía emocionada, mientras se lanzaba hacia ella y estrujaba sus pechos con énfasis.

—Oye H-Haruhi, déjame ver el último que queda —Le exigió Kyon con algo de miedo por lo que le esperaba a continuación.

—No sé para qué quieres verlo, ya sabes qué color te ha tocado—Le respondió la líder, girándose para encararle y tirándole el último al vuelo—. Ahí tienes. No he coloreado cuatro del mismo color, así que ya sabes.

Kyon lo cogió al vuelvo y comprobó aterrorizado el extremo coloreado. Sin duda, era azul.

—¿Lo ves ahora o no? No me digas que eres daltónico.

—E-espera. Supongo que esto será de prueba. Estos no son los equipos definitivos, ¿verdad? Dime que no, Haruhi por favor.

Ésta bufó antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que es definitivo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que voy a dejarte en el mismo grupo que Mikuru-chan para aprovecharte de ella? ¡Pues lo llevas claro! —Añadió la chica, señalándole con el dedo.

_¿Pero qué te crees que soy, un depravado? ¿Cómo que aprovecharme de ella? Que Taniguchi se junte conmigo a veces no quiere decir que yo sea como él, por dios. Está claro que esta chica entiende lo que le da la gana._

—Oye Haruhi…

—¡Te ha tocado con Koizumi-kun y punto! —Le interrumpió la líder—. No sé porqué te quejas tanto. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar? Te ha tocado compartir el verano con un chico de lo más amable y educado, aparte de atractivo. ¿Es que no lo ves?

_¿Y qué tiene eso de "maravilloso"? Yo no soy una chica, para empezar._

—Vaya Suzumiya-san, me halagas. No creo que sea para tanto —Añadió el Esper con una sonrisa, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza.

_En serio, si os presentáis a un concurso de lameculos seguro que ganáis el primer premio, y ni siquiera os tendríais que esforzar, visto lo visto._

—¿Sabes qué? Ahora por quejarte de tu compañero de actividades, os mandaré como castigo que recopiléis el doble de información que nosotras, y además tenéis que sacar fotos de los lugares a los que vayáis juntos. Koizumi-kun, dale las gracias a Kyon por la tarea extra —Añadió Haruhi, colocando las manos en sus caderas con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya… No hay problema Suzumiya-san, seguro que nos divertimos igualmente —Comentó el Esper, dándole a Kyon una extraña e intensa mirada que le dio escalofríos.

—Oye Haruhi, bastante tengo con la tarea que nos han mandado en clase para el verano. ¿Crees que me apetece también hacer esto? —Se quejó Kyon, mirando a Koizumi con desagrado mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

—¿Te digo cuánto que me importa? —Respondió ésta con ironía, haciendo que Kyon tuviese que tragarse sus quejas—. Saca tiempo de donde sea, me da igual. Pero si no lo traes para septiembre el castigo que te caerá será monumental, así que ya sabes lo que te toca —Dijo después, recogiendo su mochila del suelo para irse.

—Su-Suzumiya-san… —Se oyó a Mikuru con voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de hablarle—. A-A todo esto… ¿Dónde debemos recopilar la información…?

—Oh, muy sencillo Mikuru-chan. Con que lo escribáis en un cuaderno o diario personal será suficiente. ¡Yo me encargaré luego de guardar bajo llave toda la información que traigáis!

_Oye Haruhi, ¿esto qué es? ¿Un club extraescolar o una comisaría de policía? ¿Eso de confiscar información personal no es ilegal para una chica de instituto?_

—¡Mikuru-chan! —Gritó de repente, abalanzándose hacia la otra chica y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo—. Pero tú probablemente no tengas que hacer eso. ¡Tengo grandes planes para ti este verano, y un montón de trajes nuevos para probarte!

La cara de pánico que puso la chica peli-naranja al escucharlo le rompió el corazón a Kyon, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Prohibirle a Haruhi una de sus diversiones favoritas sería prácticamente sentenciar al mundo a una destrucción casi segura.

—Es más, ¿por qué no vamos ahora mismo a comprarte algún maravilloso traje? ¡Sería una tarde perfecta!

—P-pero Suzumiya-san, tengo tareas que hacer y…

—¡Tíralo por la ventana! Esta tarde nos dedicaremos a comprarte y probarte trajes. ¿No te parece genial? ¡Una chica tan moe como tú debería tener el armario lleno de trajes, cosplays y disfraces de todo tipo!

_¿Y quién dice eso? ¿Una nueva ley? _

Haruhi hizo ademán de irse, aún agarrando a Mikuru por los hombros, pero se detuvo en la puerta del club antes de salir y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Kyon con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú —Comenzó a decirle, señalándole con el dedo del brazo que tenía libre—. Más te vale que te pongas a hacer la tarea que te he mandado si no quieres que desate mi furia sobre ti.

_Supongo que ahora debería asustarme._

—¿Por qué me lo dices sólo a mí? También se lo has mandado a Koizumi, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

—He decidido que Koizumi-kun será tu supervisor. No puedo mandarle tareas a mi mano derecha en la brigada, como comprenderás.

_Sí, pobrecito, no vaya a ser que se canse demasiado o algo. Para eso ya estoy yo, el esclavo de la brigada._

—Si lo miras por el lado bueno no es tan malo —Añadió la líder después, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tómatelo como unas simples actividades extra de clase. ¡La cuestión es pasarlo bien! ¡Son vacaciones!

—¿Qué? ¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Preguntó Kyon con fastidio.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio —Bufó, dándole una mirada severa, y después dirigiendo su vista hacia Yuki—. Yuki-chan, ¿qué haces ahí parada? Tú también formas parte de este grupo, ¡vamos! Mm… Quizá también deberíamos probarle ropa a Yuki-chan… En fin, todo se verá. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene en la playa, chicos!

Y diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta junto a Mikuru y salieron del aula, dejando la puerta abierta.

—E-espera Suzumiya-san, me he olvidado la mochila… —Se escuchaba a Mikuru en el pasillo, aunque Haruhi ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ya que iba diciendo para sí misma con entusiasmo todas las actividades para el verano, como si se estuviese apuntando una lista mental.

Mientras, en silencio, Yuki colgó su mochila y la de Mikuru en su hombro y se dirigió también hacia la puerta, dando un pequeño susto a Kyon, que aún se encontraba bastante aturdido con la situación. El alien se dispuso a salir, no sin antes quedarse unos segundos mirando a los dos chicos desde el marco de la puerta, sin ninguna expresión significativa.

—Crema solar —Dijo Yuki de repente de forma monótona, como si hubiese soltado una palabra al azar en algún juego de palabras.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Kyon sin entender nada, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la chica desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta unos segundos algo extrañados; Koizumi con una expresión más pensativa y Kyon con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado hace un momento.

_No sé durante cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando la puerta como un idiota, pero dejé de hacerlo y empecé a reaccionar cuando sentí una mirada clavarse en mi nuca. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba Koizumi, con su estúpida y molesta sonrisa de siempre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía estando aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría mirándome en silencio? Este tipo me da escalofríos._

_De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a pasar un segundo más a solas con este tío soportando este incómodo silencio, así que me colgué la mochila en el hombro y me inventé cualquier excusa para salir de allí. _

—Eh… Tengo que irme a casa a… ya sabes, la dichosa tarea que me ha mandado Haruhi. En fin, nos vemos —Ni siquiera dejó hablar al Esper, ya que salió casi corriendo poco después.

—Interesante. Realmente interesante… —Murmuró Koizumi sonriente, recogiendo su propia mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta del club tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Yendo hacia su casa a las cuatro de la tarde y en pleno mes de julio, Kyon no tenía más remedio que maldecir el no tener en ese momento su bicicleta a mano para poder llegar antes. Por lo menos podía consolarse en cierta manera pensando que apenas le quedaban quince minutos para llegar a casa, deshacerse del molesto uniforme y tumbarse en el sofá a jugar algún juego de zombies con su hermana pequeña, algo que tenía planeado hacer todo el verano, salvo los días de las actividades de verano, siempre y cuando nadie le molestase.<p>

—Creo que tus tareas extra te resultarán algo complicadas sin tu compañero de actividades, ¿no te parece? —Comentó una voz burlona tras de él, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Cuando Kyon se giró para comprobar quién era, aunque lo sabía de sobra, se topó con Koizumi detrás de él, prácticamente pisándole los talones. Se sobresaltó aún más y se alejó de él, mirándole con desagrado.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Si no recuerdo mal tu casa está en la otra dirección, así que no me molestes. Quiero llegar a casa tranquilo.

—Sé perfectamente dónde está mi casa, gracias. Al contrario que tú, mi memoria se conserva bastante bien —Rió el Esper, mientras se posicionaba al lado de Kyon para caminar y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Preguntó el otro, mirándole sin entender nada.

—Vaya… Tu cabeza realmente está peor de lo que imaginaba —Rió de nuevo, haciendo que Kyon le lanzase una mirada asesina—. Veamos… me parece que hace un rato, antes de marcharte del club de reuniones, dijiste que tenías que ir a casa a hacer la tarea extra que te ordenó Suzumiya-san, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué crees que te falta para poder hacer las tareas, propiamente dichas?

—Oye, Koizumi, no estoy de humor para tus acertijos. Son las cuatro de la tarde, hace calor y me quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Por qué no te vas también a tu casa y te pones a jugar al trivial, ya que te gustan tanto los acertijos? Olvídame hasta la semana que viene, anda.

Kyon aceleró el paso intentando dejar a Koizumi atrás, pero éste fue más rápido y le agarró del brazo, impidiendo que pudiese continuar.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Me temo que no voy a poder olvidarte en todo este tiempo… —La voz de Koizumi se tornó más seria de lo normal, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kyon con fuerza, haciendo que el otro le mirase algo asustado—. No puedes pedirme tal cosa, porque realmente… me es imposible.

Con cada palabra, el Esper se iba acercando lentamente a Kyon, que permanecía inmóvil y anonadado, sin entender bien su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando ahora? ¡Deja de comportarte como un majara y de decir idioteces y suéltame! —Éste intentaba librarse del agarre sin resultado alguno, mientras Koizumi se acercaba más.

—¿Te parecen idioteces? ¿Quieres que te demuestre porqué no podré olvidarte durante todo este tiempo…? —El Esper ya estaba prácticamente pegado a él, y sus caras sólo estaban separadas por escasos centímetros. Koizumi pudo comprobar que las mejillas de Kyon estaban bastante sonrojadas, y sonrió con cierta maldad para sí mismo.

—¡K-Koizumi, maldita sea!

Se dirigió entonces hacia su oído izquierdo, respirando levemente en él antes de susurrarle.

—Me va a ser difícil olvidarme de ti… ya que debemos pasar todo el verano juntos por las actividades de la brigada… ¿no lo recuerdas? —Esto último lo dijo en un tono menos serio, separándose de Kyon y recuperando su sonrisa de siempre, mientras que el otro le miraba aún más desconcertado que antes.

Al ver la cómica expresión en la cara de Kyon, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué has creído que iba a hacer? ¿Declararme y hacerte cosas indebidas después? No puedo creer que tengas una mente tan sucia —Comentó sin poder parar de reír.

—¡Aquí el único que tiene una mente sucia eres tú, maldito depravado! —Reaccionó Kyon, librando por fin su brazo del agarre del Esper con cierta brusquedad.

—Oh, vaya… Pensé que me tenías algo más de aprecio. Qué decepción —Respondió Koizumi con gesto serio, colocando una mano en su barbilla—. En fin, de todas formas vas a tener que llevarte bien conmigo si tenemos que estar tanto tiempo juntos este verano, ¿no te parece? —Añadió, volviendo a su sonrisa de nuevo.

—Pf… ¿De verdad piensas que vamos a estar todo el verano juntos por la dichosa actividad extra? —Dijo Kyon, aún recuperando el aliento por lo de antes—. Escucha, Koizumi, tú y yo podemos estar este verano haciendo lo que queramos. Lo de la información nos lo podemos inventar, y respecto a las fotos… Ya me encargaré yo de ir algún día por la ciudad sacando fotos de lugares de interés o algo así. Apuesto a que cuando llegue septiembre Haruhi ni siquiera se acordará de todo lo que me mandó hacer.

_Lo que me faltaba, tener que compartir todo el dichoso verano con el estúpido Esper. Antes prefiero que Haruhi destruya el mundo por completo, y hablo en serio._

—Claro que se acordará de ello, y lo cierto es que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar cuando llegue ese momento y no hayas cumplido con tu obligación —Le advirtió Koizumi, sonriente aunque con un tono de voz serio.

—Ah, genial. ¿Ahora resulta que es mi obligación? Lo que me faltaba por oír. Oye Koizumi, tengo calor, así que me voy yendo a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Kyon hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y dio media vuelta para irse, pero el Esper le detuvo, esta vez agarrándole suavemente aunque con firmeza del hombro.

—La actividad de Suzumiya-san ha descendido notablemente estos últimos días gracias a sus planes para este verano, y, parece que una de las actividades que más le entusiasman es precisamente esta, que cada grupo tengamos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Así que, mucho me temo que tendremos que amoldarnos y cumplir con nuestras tareas si no queremos lamentarlo dentro de unos meses —Explicó Koizumi con una sonrisa algo forzada, algo preocupado por la situación.

Kyon le miró algo desconcertado antes de responder.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ella misma se olvida a veces de algunos planes cuando planea alguna otra cosa nueva, ¿o es que no te acuerdas de los otros veranos? Seguro que pronto inventará una nueva actividad y se olvidará por completo de este juego de los grupos.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. "A veces se olvida de algunos planes", pero te puedo asegurar que esta vez no será así. Mis superiores me lo han confirmado, de hecho —Sonrió el Esper, mientras el gesto de Kyon se tornaba en absoluta decepción—. Me parece que aquí hay un único problema, y creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no crees?

—…No sé a qué te refieres —Respondió éste, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, vamos, yo creo que los dos lo sabemos bastante bien. Tu compañero de vacaciones no te cae del todo bien, ¿cierto? —El que el Esper lo dijese todo con una sonrisa, como si no pasara nada, le sacaba aún más de sus casillas.

Koizumi le pilló desprevenido entonces y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, rodeándolos enérgicamente.

—Entre tú y yo, la verdad es que disimulas bastante mal —Rió—. Puede que Suzumiya-san no se percate del todo, pero la verdad es que se te notó desde el primer momento, cuando entré por la puerta del club y ayudé a Asahina-san a levantarse después de tropezar. Mm… ¿No me digas que me empezaste a odiar por eso? No sabía que estuvieses tan prendado de Asahina-san…

Al decir eso Koizumi rió animadamente, haciendo enfadar a Kyon, que le empujó sin resultado para apartarle.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Rió de nuevo—. No pretendía molestarte —Mirándole de reojo pudo comprobar que Kyon estaba algo sonrojado, pero prefirió no decir nada—. Vaya vaya… Nos encontramos ante un problema algo difícil, aunque supongo que podrá tener solución. No queremos que Suzumiya-san se enfade al ver que no te llevas bien conmigo, ¿verdad?

Kyon bufó antes de responder.

—¿Me estás diciendo que encima de tener que hacer las tareas extra de Haruhi contigo nos tenemos que llevar bien? Lo que me faltaba —Respondió molesto, intentando de nuevo librarse del brazo de Koizumi sin resultado, ya que el Esper le acercaba cada vez más—. ¡Koizumi, suéltame!

—Me pregunto… Qué podría hacer para que me empezases a mirar de otra manera… —Le susurró, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Kyon colocó una mano sobre el pecho del otro y le dio un empujón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarle unos centímetros.

—¡Empieza por no hacer este tipo de cosas que me sacan de quicio! —Le gritó sofocado.

—Oh, bueno, si sólo es eso… —Añadió el Esper, con una mano en la barbilla—. Aunque supongo que no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, y aunque no obtuvo respuesta, la expresión de Kyon lo decía todo.

—…En serio, Koizumi, mi casa ya está ahí al lado y me gustaría irme ya, así que…

—Comprendo… ¿Podemos entonces ser compañeros aunque sea este verano? —Le tendió la mano sonriente, esperando a que el otro la aceptase—. No creo que cueste tanto, ¿no?

El otro se le quedó mirando unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió devolverle el apretón de manos; al fin y al cabo no era una persona maleducada, mientras no se le molestase demasiado, algo que Koizumi no cumplía muy a menudo.

—Me alegro de que hayas aceptado —Comentó el Esper poco después, separando su mano—. Bueno… Supongo que con esta especie de trato aceptas que seamos buenos compañeros durante este verano al menos. Pero… me temo que en este trato no se incluyen los espacios personales ni nada parecido… Así que perdona si abuso de ti en algún momento en el que estemos en la intimidad —Sonrió, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Kyon le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si alguna vez podría tomar en serio y llevarse bien con Koizumi.

—¿Y qué tal si se incluyen en ese lugar los asesinatos accidentales? Así tú también podrías perdonarme si alguna vez te mato sin querer —Respondió con voz seria, harto de las bromas pesadas del otro.

El Esper no pudo evitar reír ante el drástico comentario.

—Vaya… Me temo que voy a tener que ser yo el que tenga más cuidado de los dos.

—Te lo buscas tú solo —Dijo, mirándole con desagrado—. En fin, me voy. Nos vemos la semana que viene, supongo…

—Vamos, no seas así —Le interrumpió Koizumi, cuando Kyon ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, que estaba prácticamente al lado de ellos—. Seguimos siendo compañeros de verano, ¿recuerdas?

El otro frunció el ceño con molestia al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana para salir? Como compañeros, claro, no pienses nada raro —Rió—. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que hacer las actividades juntos.

_¿Y ahora qué digo? Si le digo que sí tendría que aguantar su odiosa presencia todo el día, pero si le digo que no, probablemente vaya a decírselo a Haruhi. Conociéndole, puede ser capaz. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_

—Entonces… ¿Aceptarías salir con este humilde caballero?

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios ha dicho?_

—¡No lo digas de esa manera, estúpido! ¿Cómo quieres que no piense cosas raras? Maldita sea… Está bien, quedaremos mañana, siempre y cuando no hagas nada raro y no me saques de mis casillas, ¿entendido?

—Bueno, aparte de la escapada romántica y la noche en el hotel del amor… Creo que no hay nada fuera de lo común en lo de mañana —Comentó el Esper seriamente, frotándose la barbilla.

La ira de Kyon aumentaba por momentos, pero decidió no entrar en cólera otra vez y se dio de nuevo la vuelta para ir a su casa.

—Al menos déjame venir a recogerte mañana, no me gustaría empezar con mal pie. ¿Me concederás ese pequeño favor?

_Un poco tarde lo de no empezar con mal pie, ¿no crees?_

Kyon se quedó unos segundo parado en seco, dándole la espalda.

—…E-está bien, supongo…

—¿A las once te parece bien?

—Como quieras…

—Perfecto. A las once vendré a buscarte. No te quedes dormido, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió.

—…No lo haré. Nos vemos —Diciendo eso, Kyon hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano sin darse ni siquiera la vuelta y se dirigió por fin a su casa, mientras Koizumi miraba sonriente cómo se marchaba.

Cuando ya no pudo verle, el Esper dio la vuelta en la otra dirección para dirigirse a su propia casa. El taxi negro que normalmente le llevaba a casi todos sitios apareció frente a él de repente, algo que agradeció bastante con el intenso calor que estaba haciendo. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante, pero realmente no le importaba; había logrado en cierta manera uno de sus objetivos.

Aunque no había podido verle la cara, había notado que Kyon se había marchado sonrojado a su casa.

—Realmente interesante… —Sonrió, mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla trasera del taxi.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os haya gustado =)<p>

**N/A: **Por favor, si leéis el capítulo no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo en este caso) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


End file.
